


Revelation

by RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fire Emblem AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: The gossip and spies all indicate that Meta Knight, the second eldest prince of Nohr, is engaged in a secret love affair. King Dedede of Dreamland decides to investigate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Anon (radiantseraphina)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Anon+%28radiantseraphina%29).



> For the anon on Tumblr, who requested a Metadede Fire Emblem AU. It's basically set with the backdrop of the Fire Emblem Revelation plot.

King Dedede of Dreamland was far cleverer than many assumed, and he was also the reason many presumed him to be something of an airhead. He acted bombastic and energetic, also frank and tactless, and put on the performance of a man who should never be trusted with power of any kind. And that’s what it was—a performance. Of course, there was a kernel of truth in it. He _was_ a very energetic and rambunctious king, but not to the extent that he tried to portray. This was, of course, a lot of work, but it'd caused enemies to underestimate him in the past and worked well. And from his experience in acting, he could tell when others were hiding something. Meta Knight, the second eldest prince of Nohr, was definitely hiding.

 

After both their kingdoms decided to rally behind Kirby—Dedede’s youngest brother and Meta Knight’s sort of foster-brother—Dedede had agreed to work alongside the kingdom of Nohr for the greater good. It would be sensible to be on good terms with Galacta Knight, the crown prince of Nohr, and Dedede tried. He was civil and cheerful. But Galacta Knight was _boring._ He was princely, stately, and had all the personality of a saltine cracker.

 

Meta Knight was different, and part of Dedede’s attention was—admittedly—because Meta Knight was very pretty. He never removed the mask over his face, but all the features that Dedede could see—the high cheekbones, the uncanny gold eyes, and the soft jawline—were all very lovely. Sometimes, according to Bandanna Dee, Dedede’s butler and best informant, Meta Knight would take walks alone and speak with a beautiful young woman. The peculiar thing about this wasn’t the situation; Dedede assumed a forbidden romance of sorts. No, the curious thing was that no one could agree on what the woman looked like.

 

Of course, Dedede could’ve left the matter alone, but the allure of a mystery was too great. So Dedede followed him, creeping along in the shadows. Meta Knight kept a leisurely pace, his cape shimmering and lifting in the cool, night breeze. There were rumors the cape was alive and chose to reflect Meta Knight’s mood.

 

Suddenly, Meta Knight stopped and turned around. His eyes glowed faintly in the darkness. “Don’t you know that it’s rude to spy on others, King Dedede?”

 

“Ain’t it dangerous to be by yourself?” Dedede asked, intentionally avoiding the initial question. “You might run into a group of Faceless. Then, where would you be, little knight?”

 

Meta Knight tilted his chin up and squared his shoulders. “I think I can handle a few Faceless.”

 

That was certainly true. Dedede had taken to watching Meta Knight train and battle, and the knight was very good. He was graceful and fast, skilled with both his blade and his magic, and Dedede had—somewhat guiltily and maybe purposefully—paired up with the knight on a few occasions. Not anything pre-meditated, of course. He’d never _asked_ Meta Knight. He’d just assumed that Meta Knight could be too tactful to tell Dedede to take a hike.

 

“Course, you can. I’ve seen you handle more than that, but surely, you gotta realize it’s dangerous to go without back-up.”

 

“Then, perhaps, you shouldn’t have wandered out here alone,” Meta Knight replied.

 

Dedede boomed in laughter. “Oh, I _like_ you,” he said, tossing his hammer over his shoulder. “I think I’ll stay around. Unless that’s gonna interfere with you meeting your lady love.”

 

“Lady love?”

 

“Yeah, ain’t you out here to meet her?”

 

“Why would you assume I’ve been meeting anyone?”

 

“Gossip.”

 

And spying, but they were both once-hostile royal factions, so that sort of went without saying. “Gossip,” Meta Knight repeated, sounding bewildered. “People are gossiping about me having some sort of…secret lover? Why— _ah,_ I see. You’ve been up to some mischief, haven’t you?”

 

The knight laughed. It was a dark, pleasant sound, like wind whispering in the trees.

 

“Who’re you talking to?” Dedede asked.

 

“Galaxia,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“Your sword? It talks?”

 

“ _She_ does, yes.”

 

Dedede gazed dubiously at the sword hilt peeking over Meta Knight’s shoulder. “Now it’s rude to tease people, Galaxia,” Meta Knight said—in a tone that indicated he probably _loved_ teasing people.

 

The air seemed to shimmer, like starlight brought to the earth, and suddenly, a woman was there. She was tall and lithe, clad in a shimmering dress studded with metal and diamonds; it looked like it could turn a blade. Her sun-gold hair was styled intricately around a delicate tiara set with rubies. Her eyes were warm and red-gold. And strangest of all, something about her soft-featured face resembled Kirby’s. “How do you do, King Dedede?” she inquired, her voice light and warm.

 

Dedede gawked and pointed. “Y-you just appeared outta nothing!”

 

Galaxia tilted her head and smiled in bemusement. “Indeed, I did. My champion asked me to.”

 

“But I ain’t— _you_ are the pretty lady he’s been wandering around with?”

 

“I am, indeed, a lady, although I’m not certain I’m pretty to everyone. Perhaps, most.”

 

“It appears you’ve been bewitching certain parties,” Meta Knight said.

 

“I’d hardly call it _bewitching_. I simply take the appearance of how ever the individual chooses to perceive me. You know the images very rarely match.”

 

“Yes, but you’ve misled them,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“Yes, now they think I’m your _lover._ How delightful that they think I could lay claim to such a lovely boy.” Galaxia smirked.

 

“You _do_ already have a claim on me,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“Fair enough, but of a different kind, dear heart.”

 

This was _really_ weird. “So you’re, uh, his sword?” Dedede asked.

 

“I am the sacred sword Galaxia of Nohr,” the woman said. “I fight injustice and judge the hearts of mankind. I chose Meta Knight to be my partner and champion.”

 

“Wait. You judge hearts, so does that mean you can…um…” _Tell that I think Meta Knight is really attractive and skilled in battle._

“Tell what you’re feeling? Oh, yes, I always know. You need not fret, though. I won’t tell my beloved Meta Knight.”

 

“What do you mean you won’t tell me?” Meta Knight asked. “Is it something concerning me?”

 

“It’s of no consequence,” Galaxia answered, “But I, for one, think you and Dedede ought to join forces in battle far more often. You both have strengths the other lacks.”

 

“Oh, I think that’s a great plan!” Dedede declared. “Don’t you worry about nothing, Mety Knight! We’re gonna be great together!”

 

“ _Mety Knight_?”

 

Galaxia patted Meta Knight’s pauldrons. “Good night, my dear one,” she said.

 

She vanished as she came, in a burst of sparkling stars. Meta Knight stared at Dedede for a long moment. “Fine,” the knight finally said, offering his hand. “For the sake of peace and cooperation. For Kirby’s sake.”

 

“Right. For Kirby.”

 

And maybe because solving one mystery revealed so many others.


End file.
